warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Sky/Chapter 14
Chapter description :Alderheart, Ivypool, Sparkpelt, and Lionblaze are waiting one night at the ShadowClan and former RiverClan border for Violetpaw. She had been tasked with sneaking out prisoners from Darktail's camp and bringing them to ThunderClan. They are doubtful of whether or not Violetpaw had succeeded, but she appears with Ratscar and Oakfur, who express their gratitude to both the ThunderClan cats and Violetpaw. The two ShadowClan elders are skinny and unwell, and Violetpaw explains Darktail only lets the strongest eat first, and rarely lets them share. Alderheart asks Violetpaw to try sneaking out more prisoners three nights from then, and she agrees. :They narrowly avoid a rogue patrol, and promptly chase off another rogue patrol, all arriving safely at the ThunderClan camp. After being jubilantly greeted, Oakfur and Ratscar are brought to the medicine den, where Leafpool and Jayfeather look them over while Alderheart reports to Bramblestar. Every cat is grateful to have something to celebrate after so much conflict. :Several days pass by, and Oakfur and Ratscar are healing well. As Alderheart redresses Ratscar's wound, the elder explains that he regrets not supporting Rowanstar, and now knows what bad leadership looks like after seeing Darktail. Meanwhile, in the camp clearing, Mistystar and Rowanstar are arguing about what to do next. Rowanstar wants to attack the RiverClan camp right away and take it back from the Kin, but Mistystar fears that Darktail will kill the RiverClan prisoners. Bramblestar calls a Clan meeting, cutting their argument short. :Bramblestar welcomes the former prisoners to the camp, and explains they need to think about their next steps to overthrow Darktail. Mistystar voices her concerns about her imprisoned Clanmates, and all of the other RiverClan cats agree, refusing to fight until their Clanmates are safe. Tawnypelt concludes that they need to get all of the prisoners out at once. Snowbird suggests incapacitating Darktail, so that they could slip in. Alderheart announces he has a plan for how to incapacitate Darktail long enough, since he is going to meet Violetpaw again that night. :The sun has gone down, and Alderheart waits at the ShadowClan and RiverClan territory border to put his plan into action. Mothwing is with him. Violetpaw arrives, apologizing for she couldn't sneak out any more cats. Alderheart explains his plan to incapacitate Darktail and his closest followers. They would be fed prey stuffed with poppy seeds, which should put them to sleep long enough for ThunderClan to make their move. Alderheart gives her the poppy seed stuffed prey, and watches her leave. :Mothwing remarks on Violetpaw's bravery. Alderheart remembers the night when Violetpaw was taken to ShadowClan, and thinks about just how far Violetpaw has come. Characters Major }} Minor *Ivypool *Lionblaze *Violetpaw *Oakfur *Ratscar *Cloverfoot *Nettle *Roach *Loki *Jayfeather *Leafpool *Bramblestar *Rowanstar *Mistystar *Snowbird *Conekit (Unnamed) *Frondkit (Unnamed) *Gullkit (Unnamed) *Daisy *Graystripe *Millie *Squirrelflight *Unnamed RiverClan warriors *Unnamed ShadowClan cats *Tawnypelt *Cloudtail *Mothwing }} Mentioned *Twigpaw *Juniperclaw *Puddleshine *Squirrelflight }} Errors *It is said that Snowbird has two kits, when in actuality she is nursing three kits at the time. Notes and references Category:Shattered Sky Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Vision of Shadows arc